How did he do that
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: Tom Riddle sent Ginny back in the past to his self in 7th year, will she survive it. Please forgive me people. I was bored and this is my first fanfic and i don't have inspiration right now.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it

"How could you!" Ginny sobbed, her tears mixed in blood from her fall in the infamous Chamber of Secrets. A year of secrets and naivety

had gotten her here. A year of trusting a diary that talked to her. A year of strangling

chickens and controlling basiliks. That's what had led her here.

The slightly blurry Tom Riddle smiled mockingly at Ginny,

"Why, Little Ginevra, I thought you enjoyed my company?" he sneered, his whole body taunting her in every way, (A/N: Not the perverted way!)

Ginny stood up unsteadily, her vision tearing. Tom Riddle seemed more stable and he was still sneering at Ginny, his ice blue eyes tearing her apart at the seams.

"Hey Ginevra, you do enjoy my company right. I'd be hurt if you didn't" he said, a shocked expression on his face soon turning to one of deception. Ginny was still crying, her mouth tasting the salinity in the tears.

"I liked you when you pretended to be my friend, when you were actually nice to me!" she yelled angrily, her hands desperatly wiping away the tears that melted her facade of independence. On the inside she was just a little girl, just

a lonely little girl who still wanted

that friend that was always there, like Tom Riddle,

"Mm, I think we can arrange something" he muttered. He gently took Ginny's wand from her shaking hand, his eyes turning from the ice blue to a dark and serence blue that scared her and calmed her in a strange way muttering a

complicated Latin mumble concerning time travel and age transformation. A time turner appeared in his hand but with the number

17 inscribed on the corner. Ginny watched him apprehensively, what was he doing? He gave it 2 taps with the wand and placed it around Ginny's neck. She faded into the background with a bewildered look on her face. Tom

smiled and took a strand of long red hair from his hand hidden behind his back, duplicated the hairs, conjured a semipermanant Polyjuice potion, lied down on the floor and made an illusion of himself waiting in the shadows to

confront the 12 year old Harry Potter.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing that was obviously apparent to her two brown eyes was that she was outside and not in that horrid Chamber. No matter what time Tom had sent her too, she was glad to be

away from the basilisk and the large Slytherin statue.

_Flashback_

_Ginny sat in the Chamber of Secrets next to Tom Riddle_

_"Tom, why did you take me here?" she had asked, showing the curiousity and trusting nature of an eleven-year old._

_"Well, Ginevra. Since you asked I'll tell you but you have to answer as many questions in return as I want". Tom said, his eyes glinting at the reaction he excepted it to bring._

_"Oh, Tom you don't have to bargin for answers, I'd tell you anything" her eyes, unlike Tom's were big and brown and trusting_

_"How old are you, Ginevra?" he asked, fingering her long red and gold Gryffindor scarf, judging her reaction again,_

_"I am Eleven years old" Ginny answered promptly, to her it was all a game and Tom was her partner in it._

_"Ginevra, what do you think of Slythe-" Tom didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the volcano inside Ginny burst,_

_"I hate them! Tom, they are so mean. They always make fun of me for having no friends and they just-" she yelled before she broke off into tears. Tom had stilled, he hadn't missed the red glint in her eyes,_

_that little spark that could be changed into a burning fire. There was hope yet._

_"Ginevra, everyone is different. For instance, the Slytherins may think that since you are lonely that you are very confident and try to make you less over-confident" Tom said quietly, looking into her eyes and trying_

_to will a trust in the young girl. Ginevra had stopped crying and seemed thoughtful,_

_"You know, that seemed their intent. Maybe I'm too quick to judge" she said guiltily, looking at Tom for consolation which Tom gave happily,_

_"Ginevra, everyone understands House rivalry. You just need to tone down a bit" Ginny smiled and hugged Tom who looked shocked for a second but then hugged her back,_

_"Can I give you a history lesson, Ginevra" Tom asked, weighing his chances_

_"Yeah" she answered, looking eagerly up at him. _

_"Salazar Slytherin was a really good guy, he was misunderstood by the other 3 founders because he only wanted cunning students like Gryffindor only wanted brave students but the 3 founders decided that cunning _

_wasn't a skill to enjoy so they banished Salazar and before he left he built this chamber which no one in the school knows about except for you and me." with this, he smiled and Ginny's heart lifted with joy._

_The large Slytherin statue suddenly seemed less imposing and was it smiling at her? She felt a sudden chill run along her spine and she turned to Tom who was smiling._

_"Tom" she said, suddenly realizing that her voice was very quiet,_

_"Yes Ginevra" came the immediate reply,_

_"Is the statue smiling?" she asked. Tom smiled again, it only smiled when it knew a true one, a true snake._

_"He thinks you're a very good student and would do well in Slytherin" he said promptly, ignoring her yell of outrage as she ran to the statue._

_"Stop smiling" she screamed at it, pounding useless fist blows at the stone. It only smiled more and realizing her mistake she backed away, staring at her hands in horror. Without realizing it, she ran into _

_Tom Riddle and turned on him. Desperate and with no one to turn to, she collapsed in his arms and smiling her comforted her with a mischeious smirk on his face._

_End Flashback_

She was lying on a forest clearing and she was bigger than usual; she stood unsteadily and saw a figure vanish behind a tree. She seemed to be older and she understood, she was 17 years old in

whatever year Tom had placed her in. Her knees were wobbly and her eyes seemed to play tricks on her. They couldn't be those two ice eyes.

"Hello" she said faintly and she saw Tom Riddle in the flesh looking at her. "Oh my" she said in alarm. Tom Riddle stepped out in the clearing with that annoying air of superiority and pushed her against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and kicked her shins.

"Nothing, nothing" she whispered, her eyes watering in pain.

"Oh really" he breathed into her ear, making her shiver with fright

"Yes" she stuttered, almost like a question. He looked deep into her eyes and she was more than drawn into him. Images of her flashed through him as her preformed Legillimency on her.

He could feel himself manipulating her and gaining immense satisfaction and then he saw the scene in the Chamber of Secrets, realizing what had happened in an instant.

This girl had come from a future when she had gotten hold of his diary and he, as a sixteen year old in a diary, had persuaded her to open the Chamber. How Extraordinary!

He decided on one thing, he had to make sure that she was in line and that she trusted him,

"Oh My! Ginevra, I'm so sorry" he said, gasping as he pushed himself back. She stood there, like the terrified little girl that she was in reality, and breathed heavily, " Are you OK?" he asked concernedly,

forming his face into an expression of care. She smiled weakly and coughed quietly,

"Um, how do you know my name?" she asked. The expression on her face was priceless.

"I thought it obvious. You are the exchange student from Germany, right? The one Grindelward chased out?" he questioned,

"Oh, Ginevra Molly" she started,

"Wesely" he finished for her, " A pleasure to meet you. You've been made Head Girl, so that means we'll get to spend more time together because I am Head Boy". He shook her hand warmly. Ginny

was shocked, how could this work out so perfectly.

"I'll introduce you to all your teachers first" he said politely and ushered her out of the forest. Ginny on one hand, felt rather shy. Tom Riddle was treating her nicely again and she felt inclined to give him a second chance.

They chatted about animals and her life on the way up to the castle. Tom was growing confidence with every step, this girl was simple. All he had to do was gain a little more trust and then ask her about the future, or force the

information from her pretty little head. Tom smiled, this was his clay to mold and he had some very interesting ideas on how it was to be molded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Tom walked up to the Headmaster Dippet's office with Ginevra on his right side, almost as if she belonged there. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and she was talking animatedly about everything and everyone that

she could possibly know. She was carefree, not worried about him at all and he intended to find everything about her, no matter the cost. He needed to know his future.

"Now, I'll be right down" he said, leaving her at the base of the gargoyle statue. It was easy to talk to her as if she was a child who needed direction. Her big, brown eyes looked out of place on her 17 year old body, she was still 11

on the inside.

"Headmaster Dippet is in a meeting but I know that he'll put away time for you". He smiled warmly and departed her, calling a farewell as the staircase

spiraled up to the door residing at the top.

Ginny was swooning over him and Tom Riddle knew it.

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about him, the charming looks, the smile, the eyes and his voice. Deep and warm, like hot coco. Was it fate? Maybe Tom was really sweet and she had to trust him, she had to trust him.

He smirked as he ascended the staircase. Headmaster Dippet would be easy to manipulate, as would the other teachers except Dumbledore, he didn't even want to think about Dumbledore now. Forget the old codger. He knocked

on the door politely before hearing Dippet's frail voice saying,

" Come in". Tom entered and was happy to notice Dumbledore 's temporary absence from his usual side of the desk. He smiled his characteristic smile and started the story.

"Oh, hello Tom my boy" Dippet said, brightening noticeably at the sight of his favorite student. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. Not really. You remember that exchange student Ginevra Molly Wesley that was starting soon. Her parents sent her here to get away from Grindelwald and she was pre-sorted into Slytherin, you also made her Head Girl.

Her parents made that large donation to the school. She's below" Tom said

melodically, casting a spell over Dippet

and making him believe everything he said. Almost like a veriteserum

"Ah, yes. I do" Dippet said vaguely, his eyes clouding over, "Would you get her for me Tom?"

"Certainly, Headmaster Dippet" Tom said kindly.

He walked down and held Ginny's hand, not saying anything but sqeezing her hand tightly. Her eyes widened and she blushed a cherry red.

He quickly brought Ginevra up, acting the Head Boy part perfectly to Professor Dippet.

"Hello Ms. Wesely" Headmaster Dippet said kindly, leaning over the desk to shake her hand, "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you sir" Ginny said and sat lightly on the green chair. Tom sat down next to her and looked encouragingly into her eyes.

" I'm very sorry to hear of your family's demise" Dippet said, his eyes brimming with tears, "Obviously, they said earlier that you are Head Girl and that you are automatically sorted into Slytherin. Being Head Girl, of course, requires many responibilities and if you're not up to the job then feel free to contact me at any time. You will share a dormitory with Tom and I have no doubt you'll get along great".

Tom smirked as Ginevra's eyes grew wide but softened as she accepted this as what the real Ginevra would do.

"Thank you so much sir" she said earnestly, "I've been told by many people Slytherin was the best house and that the curiculum here is amazing. Thank you so much for making me Head Girl, I'll be able to handle it".

"No need" Dippet said carelessly. "Tom will show you around the castle." and with that he waved them out of the office with a frail hand,

"Did you get the map of Hogwarts that was mailed to you?" Tom asked, smiling for Ginevra's benefit.

"Of, of course" Ginny stammered, blushing red "I've got a pretty good idea about how to navigate Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good" Tom replied, making sure his voice was heavily laced with warmth, "Would you like me to lead you toward your dormitory as the new Head Girl" he continued, bowing as she stammered again.

"Of course" and they walked together up the passageways. Ginny was extremely nervous, Tom Riddle had bowed, had bowed to her.

"So" Tom said, anxious to resume conversation so she didn't ever get nervous around him, "What did you do at your own home before this?" he continued

"Uh" Ginny started, "Well, my mom and dad"

"What are their names?" Tom interrupted,

"Err, George and Heather" she said weakly. She really was a bad liar.

"Very nice names, continue on?" he said and then clapped a hand to his mouth, "I am so sorry, I have this issue will people I don't know very well. I tend to interrogate them but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone" he said, knowing that if he started to confide small and worthless secrets to her that she thought were very important to him, it would work in reverse. Ginny seemed to brighten,

"Oh, I won't tell a soul, Tom" she said kindly and smiled up at his impressive height. Tom waved it away,

"Don't worry about me, continue on" he said eagerly,

"Oh" Ginny said, surprised at his willingness to give her the chance for conversation, "Well, like I was saying my mom and dad and I lived in France. My mom has a load of brothers and sisters that are always fighting against Grindelwald. So he targeted us, it's not as if I enjoy his ideas because I don't, but he attacked out of spite which isn't very smart." She continued on, weaving the intricate story of her imitation life for her benefit and Tom's.

"That's all great" he said, "but what about daily life?"

"Oops. My mom and dad homeschooled me in magic so I really don't know what level I'm on, I suppose I'll find out soon enough. I had chores for my family's farm every morning and night and it's very hard at times. I had a couple friends, Colin Cree- I mean Colin Neal and Luna- I mean Tina Roper. Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me today. I'm stumbling over my words like crazy. So anyways, they were my two best friends, Lu-which I mean to say Tina was really vague and smart and her own way. Colin was very crazy about celebrities" she finished, her mouth tired from talking so long,

"This Tina Roper is so much like Xenophilius Lovegood and that other girl Patricia Zealer. Maybe they are related somehow?" he gauged her reaction carefully. Her face had turned pale and she swallowed painfully and he noticed a tear forming in the corner of her eye but she pushed it back,

"Thanks, I'll definitely try to owl my friends, I hope they are okay" There was no mistaking the truth in that last statement. Tom could tell that easily, the way her voice surreptitiously cracked and her eyes were suddenly glassy.

"And I don't know anyone that's like Colin, there's a Seraphim Creevy but otherwise nothing really matches with him" once again her heart seemed to split and although it was easy to tell she wished it, she did not break into tears. She was strong and she smiled wanly,

"Never know, maybe there's a family relation somewhere" she said in a voice that one was tell was true.

"I'm so sorry if I upset you" he said, swooping down on her. "I like making connections to people but sometimes I say the wrong thing, it's kinda stupid" he continued on, making his voice sound uncomfortable.

"Tom" she said, her face showing shock in every way. "Don't say that! Saying the wrong thing is never stupid, just cause you say too much or give away your thoughts and feelings to someone you don't know at all. It's just, well,

that you are a nice person and want to be friendly" Her eyes had spotted with tears. Tom noticed and thought about how similar this fake situation he had set up was to her experience with his memory.

"Ginevra, thank you!" he said softly, sidling up to her closer than usual and looking deep into her brown teary eyes,

"Er" she said, backing up and smiling nervously, "Ur, Where is the, um, the common room",

"Up te staircase" he said, gesturing grandly to their left. She took off at a fast pace and she was shaking all over. Tom Riddle had , had looked at her flirtatiously! Somehow she felt like this was wrong and that if she continued

with this approach it would never turn out good. Tom Riddle followed silently but smirking all-over. It was clear to him now that Ginevra did not like flirting or any relationships, maybe it was just that she didn't feel as if she could

trust him. He didn't know whether to pursue this relationship approach or stay friends, both had their advantages. If he got into a relationship then he could easily control her and there would be an excuse for all the time that they

spent together. If they were friends then he could easily make her feel as if he was an older brother and freely trust him and listen to him. Both were beneficial and because of Ginevra's reaction, he would keep it at the friendship

stage for now. They neared to the end of the hallway and Ginevra turned, only to find TOm Riddle standing next to her. He smiled like a friend and she immeidanly relaxed, it was all safe again, he was okay.

"Like this" he said and tapped his wand against a rusted window, the rust turned to flowing words which read

_Student or teacher, heed the words written on the wall_

_Only the red who seeks can dare to stop them all_

_Patter carefully, whistle softly,_

_please take heed, only the red can stop it all, trust her _

_And green will stain over all_

"What in the world does that mean?" Ginny asked, she looked confused. Tom was curious, if not Ginny, who would have done that?

" I don't know, it's some old Hogwarts saying or something" Tom said dimissively and then the window enlarged into a door

The door opened and Ginny stepped, amazed, into the Head Common Room.


End file.
